Together
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Você pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa que não existe mais? Será que existe uma maneira de trazê-la de volta? Sam/Bela *.*


**Fic vencedora do 3° lugar do Challenge Supernatural NFF, 100° Episódio**

**Título: **Together

**Autora**: NaylaS2

**Categoria**: AU - Spoilers para o final da terceira temporada, Challenge Supernatura NFF, 100º episódio,

**Classificação: **R

**Capítulos:** one-shot

**Completa: **[X] Sim [ ]Não

**Sumário: **Você pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa que não existe mais? Será que existe uma maneira de trazê-la de volta?

**N/A:** Gente, essa fic se passa após o final da terceira temporada! Dean morreu mas a Bela não morreu!

**N/A2:** Dedico essa fic de presente de níver para minha cunhadinha linda que é a minha leitora mais assídua. Fico muito feliz de ter entrado no NFF pois pude conhecer pessoas incríveis como você. Espero que goste do seu presente. Foi de coração!

**N/A3:** Agradecimentos a tia márcia litman que leu essa fic em primeira mão e me ajudou com o título. Beijos

**XXX**

Bela ouvira falar da morte de Dean Winchester, só não sabia que nesse dia o outro irmão também morrera. Sim, porque esse que a pressionara contra a parede no minuto em que a viu, este homem que começou a torurá-la fazendo movimentos circulares em seus peito e sugando seu pescoço como um vampiro, este caçador que a beijava, mordia, apertava faminto não podia ser Sam Winchester. Mas não é como se ela fosse reclamar.

O sexo foi doloroso, dolorosamente gostoso. Era uma válvula de escape, tanto para ele quanto para a ladra. Eles gritavam, não só de prazer, mas também como uma forma de liberar seus próprios demônios, de se livrar de todo esse sofrimento que parecia nunca deixar nenhum dos dois. Ambos queriam, precisavam disso e repetiram. Intercalavam os lugares, algumas vezes no motel onde ele pernoitava, outras no quarto de hotel dela, muitas outras no Impala. Não importava desde que um estivesse alimentando-se do desejo do outro, esquecendo por um minuto suas fraquezas, defeitos e medos. Não era algo clichê, nem mágico, era...sobrenatural.

Sam se fechara completamente, passando a executar seu trabalho de forma objetiva, impiedosa e o mais profissional possível. Não mais a besteira de : "Nós salvamos vida." Bela achou que gostava disso. Ela não poderia estar mais errada.

Eles começaram a trabalhar juntos, Sam caçava e qualquer objeto de valor que conseguia, ele repassava a Bela para vender. Unia o útil ao agradável. O sexo era um baita bônus, um que nenhum deles estava disposto a abrir mão. Talvez isso fora o que fizera aquela demônia vadia subitamente mudar de lado, decidindo não ser mais uma aliada do moreno. Bela acabara levando um tiro no braço por ter se intrometido e Ruby tacara o caçador na parede, pronta para asfixiá-lo. A demônia pressionou o corpo contra o dele, um sorriso sádico no rosto, ela chegou perto, perto demais para que Sam a apunhalasse com sua própria faca. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Ele não parou nem quando o sangue da morena começou a sujar-lhe o rosto. Cinco, seis, sete, oito vezes. Bela agarrou-lhe o braço, impedindo-o de continuar e gemeu de dor com o esforço. Ele não pediu desculpas, apenas a olhou intensamente. A ladra tentou responder com um sorriso torto mas falhou terrivelmente e antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, sentiu seus lábios sendo pressionados contra os deles. E gemeu mais uma vez, um misto de prazer e dor. Estava certa que não aguentaria muito tempo. Seu último pensamento coerente foi de que talvez morrer nos braços dele não fosse de todo ruim.

Bela acordou num hospital e viu-se sozinha. Ela já estava acostumada a isso mas dessa vez a constatação doeu muito mais que o tiro que tomara no dia anterior. Depois de uma recuperação rápida, seu caminho cruzou com o do caçador novamente. Sam não perguntou se ela estava bem mas mesmo se tivesse perguntado, a inglesa não teria respondido. Seu orgulho estava ferido, e o pior, ela era a grande responsável por tal machucado. Nunca deveria ter-se deixado nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimento por um homem que já não mais existia. Ela sentia falta daquele Sammy ingênuo, bobo, que acreditava que existia bondade no mundo, que existia bondade nela. Não que ela um dia fosse admitir tal coisa, longe disso.

Entretanto, apesar de qualquer distância emocional que havia entre os dois, a física só parecia diminuir, já que ambos eram atraídos às mesmas cidades, pelos mesmos motivos. Se Deus existia de fato, ele tinha um senso de humor cruel. Em uma caçada a um demônio, Sam acabara matando a hospedeira com uma bala da Colt, na frente de seu filho. O adolescente se revoltou e ia partir para cima do caçador quando este empunhou o revólver. Bela agiu rapidamente e apontou sua arma para Sam, dando ao garoto a chance de fugir. Os dois ficaram imobilizados por bastante tempo, como se temessem que um simples movimento fosse causar a destruição do mundo. O silêncio era tanto que sua própria respiração, com a ajuda de seus batimentos cardíacos, que teimavam em aumentar a velocidade, era o suficiente para ensurdecê-la. Vagarosamente abaixou a arma e sentiu a visão do caçador a sua frente embaçar. Tudo ficara mais claro para ela agora. A grande ladra tivera seu coração roubado debaixo de seu nariz e o pior é que ela não o queria de volta. Ameaçou dar um paso a frente e foi impedida por algo que Sam gritou. Respirando fundo, ela iniciou seu percurso em direção ao moreno, que continuava a movimentar a boca, cuspindo palavras que ela não se importara em captar. Os olhos de Sam estavam vermelhos e ele lutava contra as inúmeras lágrimas que ameaçavam deslizar por sua bochecha. Bela, pelo contrário, não fazia o menor esforço para impedí-las de escorrer por seu rosto. Ela continuou se aproximando até tocar o revólver. Sabia que estava se arriscando, mas era o que precisava fazer, tinha que trazê-lo de volta. Para o bem dele e felicidade dela. Nunca pensou que se tornaria tão depentende de alguém desse jeito.

Sam começou a tremer, mas deixou a inglesa tomar-lhe a arma, seus olhos vidrados nos delas, como se um feitiço o obrigara a isso. Tendo conseguido se livrar do revólver, Bela, segurou a cabeça do caçador com ambas as mãos, encostando sua testa na dele. O moreno tentou se desvencilhar mas logo balançou a cabeça, dando-se por vencido, e começou a chorar. Por Dean, por seu pai, sua mãe e sua ex-namorada, pelo fracasso de não ter conseguido proteger nenhum deles. Bela o imitou, mas seus motivos eram egoístas, era de felicidade por ter conseguido uma reação, uma demonstração de sentimento, por conseguí-lo de volta. Mas isso não tornava suas emoções menos importantes ou seu choro menos real. Os dois caíram abraçados e de joelhos no chão. Ela sabia que esse momento não curaria suas feridas, pelo contrário, apenas as tornaria expostas mas eles teriam tempo para lidar com isso depois. Juntos.

Juntos.

Como pode uma simples palavra ter um impacto tão profundo na vida de alguém?

Por mais que a posição estivesse desconfortável, por mais que seus joelhos estivessem latejando, Bela permaneceu aonde estava, agora com a cabeça pressionada contra o peitoral do caçador, satisfeita por ele tê-la aceitado. Não conseguindo mais se controlar, a ladra deixou-se dominar pelo cansaço...as inúmeras noites mal dormidas voltaram nesse momento para reivindicarem um reembolso. As pálpebras estavam pesando cada vez mais e ela decidiu fechar os olhos. Só por um minuto.

A maciez de um tecido roçar-lhe o corpo a fez acordar e ela se virou para o outro lado, sendo obrigada a apertar os olhos assim que sentiu um raio de sol iluminar-lhe o rosto. Protegendo-os com o braço, Bela arriscou uma olhada pelo quarto onde se encontrava. Não é como se estivesse procurando por alguém, nem como se tivesse ficado decepcionada ao constatar que essa pessoa, pela qual ela não estava procurando, não estava em nenhum lugar do quarto de hotel em que se encontrava. Bela Talbot sempre fora independente, ela tinha que ser. Desdenhava das declarações de amor que presenciara com todo afinco, quase como se fosse um hobby. Mas não importava o quanto de dinheiro tivesse, o quão poderosa se tornava, ela jamais conseguir comprar uma verdadeira. Nunca tivera um par de olhos abobalhados procurando se concentrar em tudo menos nos dela. Nunca...até Sam Winchester. Ela não saberia bem dizer quanto foi que o caçador começara a lhe desejar mas o fato de tê-lo enrusbecendo cada vez que a inglesa se aproximava, de vê-lo se atrapalhar nas palavra que a dirigiria a fazia se sentir especial, única. Talvez ela tenha se apaixonado pela idéia de se apaixonar...e ter alguém se apaixonando por ela, refletiu. Era uma utopia, nada de errado nisso. Mas bem, hora de engolir o orgulho ferido e seguir com a vida. Que vida?

Se o amor machuca tanto assim, por que as pessoas se apaixonam?

Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar de tal pensamento e finalmente descansou os olhos na cômoda e em um pedaço de papel dobrado. Curiosa, levantou-se, caminhou até ele, abriu-o e leu uma única palavra: "almoço".

Em menos de dez segundos já estava do lado de fora do quarto, tentando, em vão, fechar o seu ropão, cujos botões foram todos arrancados. Dane-se, desistiu, afinal, o que é bonito deve ser mostrado. Andou até o Mc Donald's que ficava do outro lado da rua, procurando não rir com o tom de vermelho que o rosto do atendente adquiriu ao vê-la entrar. Dirigiu-lhe a palavra e perguntou se por acaso ele não tinha visto um gigante de cabelo preto. O rapaz, sem conseguir formar frases coerentes, apontou na direção do banheiro. Bela agradeceu e entrou no masculino sem a menor hesitação, alarmando seus ocupantes.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Uma voz familiar a vez girar nos calcanhares.

- Bom, acho que eu sou cheia de surpresas. - Aproximou-se e subiu na ponta dos pés, seus lábios roçando de leve nos deles.

- Uma foto dura mais. - Sam virou-se para os espectadores. - Ou quem sabe vocês devessem fazer um vídeo. - Deslizou as mãos para a cintura de Bela, puxando-a para si.

Um senhor magro saiu resmungando algo sobre falta de vergonha enquanto procurava tapar os olhos de seu neto. Vários outros o imitaram, esvaziando o banheiro em poucos minutos. Apenas um jovem de mais ou menos 20 anos permaneceu. O caçador bufou e largou a inglesa.

- FBI. - Mostrou sua carteira falsa. - Dê o fora!

- Por que? Aqui é uma cena do crime ou algo do gênero? - O garoto desdenhou.

- Se você não sair em cinco segundos, vai ser. - Sam lançou-lhe um olhar mortal que fez o rapaz congelar.

- Desculpe...hum...senhor. - Saiu enfim, deixando os dois a sós

- Eficiente. - Bela sussurou na sua orelha e começou a lambê-la. - O pequeno Sam é sempre eficiente.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, ignorando-a e olhou para o chão.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Converse. - Os lábios da ladra responderam e deslizaram pela sua bochecha, até roçar-lhe os lábios.

Sam não resistiu ao toque e a beijou. Mas dessa vez de uma maneira diferente...hesitante? Esse beijo fora lento e cauteloso, como se ambos estivessem se provando pela primeira vez. Ela retribuiu, aprofundando-o. Só se separaram quando a falta de oxigênio se tornou demais para suportar. O caçador olhou-a nos olhos.

- Eu vou proteger você, Bela.

- Eu vou proteger você também, Sam. - A inglesa respondeu sarcasticamente, fazendo o canto direito da boca do outro levantar-se ligeiramente. Não era um sorriso...mas eles chegariam lá. Juntos.

Ele não a amava mas Bela conseguia ver claramente a promessa de tentar em seus olhos. Como ele podia fazer isso? Depois de tanto apanhar da vida, depois de tanto sofrimento, como ele podia estar disposto a entregar o que restava de seu coração a uma pessoa como ela, que nunca lhe inspirara confiança? Talvez as pessoas não tenham desistido do amor simplesmente porque são masoquistas enrustidos. Bom, felizmente para Sam, ela era uma sádica. Formariam o casal perfeito.

Beijaram-se uma segunda vez e as mãos dele já ameaçavam subir até da cintura dela até os peitos, quando ele subitamente parou.

- Tem certeza? - Essa pergunta infantil era tudo que ela queria ouvir, pois a deu certeza que não era tarde demais, que ela o teria de volta.

- Tenho. - A reposta escapou como um sussuro. Tinha tantas outras coisas que queria dizer-lhe mas ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar seus pensamentos ordenados o bastante para verbalizá-los. Mas não tinha problema. Afinal, o relacionamento deles era assim mesmo. Não eram pronunciadas as palavras, as promessas...nem o amor. Ela não conseguia negar, por mais que tentasse. Ela queria as flores, as mãos dadas, os selinhos, as declarações ao pé do ouvido, os abraços, precisava desesperadamente desses clichés. Talvez ela seja a mais masoquista de todos.

Mas ela não se importava nem um pouco. Tinha coisas melhores a pensar e a fazer nesse momento.

**FIM**

**N/A**: Sim, eu fiz o Sam matar a Rubytch pq eu fiquei com raiva dela.

Eu sempre rio com a imagem da Bela e do Sam transando no banheiro do McDonald's

Bela é muito diva

Espero que gostem. Beijos


End file.
